kotlc_fan_club_jefandomcom-20200214-history
Greyfell's Unknown Story
''GREYFELL'S UNKNOWN LIFE STORY (AS TOLD BY SILVENY08) '''It was pleasant being worshiped, seen as a god, praised by the people. We knew it was too good to be true. That life of luxury is long gone. We must flee, for the people will hunt us, trap us and use us for their silly wars, or parade us around like those half-breeds they call horses, no longer free like I am. I am wild. I am my own. Humans are not intellegent. I once had a mother but they killed her. They do not deserve to walk on our Earth, they do not deserve to live. They do not value life as I do, killing each other as they please.' I fly through the starry night sky alone. I am an outcast from the others. They left without me. They would not care if the horrible humans found me. I see a stream, quiet and babling in a thicket of trees, with lots of grass. It has been days since I have ate, drank or slept. I will stop here, in this beautiful place that lacks the one thing that destroyed my kind, humans. I drink and eat the lush grass till I am full. I settle down for the night. I must not let my guard down. I must sleep lightly. I must...I dream of the world ending, everybody dead. I dream of a new world where I can live in peace. I dream of human voices:"Well, lookie what we have here. Grab the ropes sonny, I've had a find!"... "Whooie!!! That is one mighty animal, I'd bet anyone would be willing to pay 2,000 in gold for that stallion." I wake up suddenly due to a jarring motion. I belive I am is a wagon. I feel a burning rope around my neck, mouth, wings, and hoofs, binding them together. I struggle against my bindings. I knew this was coming. I close my eyes and hope it is all just a dream. I wake up laying against prickily, sweet smelling hay. My drean is a reality, a horrible, cruel reality. Four wooden walls souround me. The space is just big enough to lay down in, and just tall enough to stand up in. Sunlight streams through a small, circular hole is cut out of the top, my only light. My mouth is no longer bound, but the thick rope still tightly snags my hoofs, and a rope around my neck is clamped on one of the walls. I thrash and whinnie, but it is no use. I have been trapped. I have been imprisoned. I am no longer free. My spirit is no longer my own. I now belong to them, against my will. A pannel of the wall slides open and two human figures step in. Hastily, as if they are scared, they unbind my hoofs and wings, then reach for the rope around my neck. I watch how they do it, I am determined to escape. I must learn. They lead me through the open panel, I follow willingly, for I am curious. One pats my flank, determined he has tamed me. I lift my two back legs and double-barrel kick him in the chest. He falls crying in agony. If this is what I must do to escape, I will. I snort, then glance in the direction of the other man, he returns my gaze for a few secconds, then runs away screaming for his mother. I canter and then attempt to take flight so I can teleport. A man jumps out of nowher, vaults onto my back, and throws a ring of herbs around my neck. Seditives. I black out. "You are a wild one, it seems." a woman's voice soothes. I tense and the woman strokes my flanks. I attempt to thrash but I cannot move, at all. "The important thing is, you are my wild one, and you will never escape. I could do many things with you. I could tame you, ride you, or put you in a rink with my enimies and have you kick them till they are dead. Does that sound pleasant dear Shadow?" She belives I am an idiotic horse. She does not know I understand her language, though I cannot speak it. My name is Greyfell, not Shadow. This bothers me for reasons I do not know myself. That is a woman of her word, the vary next day I am thrown in an arena with a man. An enemie of the woman. I do not want to kill him. I am not bound. I can escape. I fly upwards but once I reach the top of the stands I can no longer move up, an invisible wall. I cannot teleport. The crowd boos as I land in the sandy botom of the arena. I will not give the people what they want. I will not end an innocent life. I hate these people, and their ways. All actions have concequences. They capture me once again, and I am bound tighter than ever before. I am now a soilder of these people, the people who I dispise, the people who are not intellegent, the people who are killers of my kind. Now I must be a killer to survive. I hate my life. I wearily droom my frail body onto the hay. I still refuse to kill. I am punished. The pannel in my enclosure slides open. I pretend to be asleep, I don't wish to get up. A young woman comes in. "I am here to free you. What we have deone to you is cruel." she declares, "I will cut your bindings and leave the door open a crack, you must do the rest, I cannot get caught. Plese escape a half hour after I leave." She produces a knife and begins sawing away at my bindings. I nuzzle her with affection. I guess not all humans are bad. She slips out silently, then leaves the door open a crack. I cannot control my exitment as I wait the half hour she requests. I push the door open and gallop out into the open. I quickly take flight, I have no time to spare. I teleport picturing a mountain range. I am free. I am scarred. I will never forget the humans who tortured me. I will never be the same. But I am free. ' ' ' '